leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kalista/rozwój
Rozwój Kalista concept 1.jpg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kalisty 1 (w wykonaniu Larry'ego Raya) Kalista concept 2.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kalisty 2 Kalista concept 3.png|Grafika koncepcyjna Kalisty 3 Kalista_concept_4.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kalisty 4 Kalista_concept_5.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna Kalisty 5 SKT_T1_Kalista.jpeg|Grafika koncepcyjna SKT T1 Kalisty Prezentacja Podstępnie zamordowana, Kalista powstała jako widmo, spaczona przez straszliwą moc Shadow Isles. Po śmierci składa mieszkańcom Runeterry propozycję: oddaj swoją duszę Włóczni Zemsty, a ona pomści twoją śmierć. Przedmioty *'' '' **''Użycie: Kalista oferuje pakt sojuszniczemu bohaterowi. Jeżeli się zgodzi, przedmiot zostaje zużyty i para nawiązuje Duchową Więź do końca meczu. Po jego przyjęciu Duchowa Więź (bierny komponent umiejętności Strażnik) zostanie aktywowana, a Kalista będzie mogła użyć Zewu Przeznaczenia, gdy go odblokuje.'' Umiejętności *'' '' **''Zamiast przerwać podstawową animację ataku, rozkaz ruchu przemieszcza Kalistę w kierunku kliknięcia po zakończeniu ataku. Kalista odskakuje dalej, jeżeli próbuje oddalić się od celu.'' *'' '' **''Kalista rzuca włócznią i zadaje obrażenia pierwszemu trafionemu przeciwnikowi oraz nakłada na niego ładunek Rozdarcia. Przebicie aktywuje także Wojenną Grację.'' *'' '' **''Bierna: Duchowa Więź – gdy Kalista i jej powiązany sojusznik zaatakują stwora, potwora lub wrogiego bohatera w tym samym czasie, zadają dodatkowe magiczne obrażenia.'' **''Użycie: Kalista rozkazuje strażnikowi obserwację obszaru. Strażnik patroluje wskazany obszar w linii kilka razy. Podatny do ataków z tyłu; strażnik widzi obszar w kształcie stożka przed sobą i krzyczy, gdy zauważy wrogiego bohatera.'' *'' '' **''Podstawowe ataki Kalisty oraz włócznia z Przebicia wbijają się w cel na krótki czas. Rozdarcie sprawia, że wyrywa ona włócznie z celu, spowalniając go i zadając zwiększone obrażenia za każdą włócznię wyrwaną z celu. Odnowienie Rozdarcia resetuje się, jeżeli Kalista zabije nim wrogą jednostkę. Włócznie kumulują się nieskończenie, znikając wyłącznie, gdy Kalista przerwie natarcie.'' *'' '' **''Kalista przemieszcza powiązanego sojusznika koło siebie, sprawiając, że nie można w niego wycelować, i blokując jego umiejętności. Podczas Zewu Przeznaczenia, sojusznik Kalisty zyskuje nową umiejętność, która umożliwia mu doskok w wybranym kierunku, który podrzuca trafionych wrogów.'' Rozgrywka center|600px Kalista jest strzelcem i współpracuje z wybranym sojusznikiem, aby zadawać znaczne obrażenia, otrzymać dostęp do pełnego wachlarza umiejętności oraz osłabiać przeciwników niezłomnym szturmem. Pełny potencjał Kalisty można odblokować dzięki dobrej komunikacji i współpracy z sojusznikami, a nie dzięki czystym umiejętnościom. Mimo że dobrze daje sobie radę sama, traci dodatkowe obrażenia Duchowej Więzi i skuteczne wykorzystanie superumiejętności, gdy nie współpracuje bezpośrednio z sojusznikiem. Walka w alei W alei Kalista zachowuje się jak typowy strzelec, farmując i nękając wrogów, ale z jedną znaczącą różnicą: Wojenna Gracja sprawia, że atakowanie z doskoku jest niezwykle ważną częścią jej rozgrywki. Dzięki niej Kalista może zmienić pozycję po każdym podstawowym ataku, nękać przeciwników i zajmować lepsze pozycje. Duchowa Więź umożliwia Kaliście i jej sojusznikowi szybkie eliminowanie stworów, zmuszając przeciwników do farmowania pod wieżą i praktycznie gwarantując szybsze zdobywanie poziomów. Gdy aleja zostanie przepchnięta, Kalista może wysłać Strażnika w górę rzeki, aby wyglądał nadciągających niebezpieczeństw. Ta umiejętność odciąża trochę wspierającego, jeżeli chodzi o wizję, dzięki czemu spędza mniej czasu w bazie, a więcej na nadawaniu tempa w alei. Jeżeli chodzi o walkę, Kalista trafia Przebiciem, aby aktywować Rozdarcie, i uderza z olbrzymią szybkością. Podczas gdy Kalista decyduje, kiedy odpowiedzieć na Zew Przeznaczenia, jej powiązany sojusznik, najczęściej wspierający, ostatecznie decyduje, gdzie uderzy. Jeżeli Kalista lub jej przywiązany trafią potężnym ograniczeniem kontroli we wrogiego bohatera, Zew Przeznaczenia jest idealnym narzędziem do zadania obrażeń i unieruchomienia przeciwników, umożliwiając Kaliście dobicie celu. Walki drużynowe Pozbawiona dużego zasięgu i skutecznej metody ucieczki, Kalista polega na trzymaniu się z tyłu i uważnej ochronie przez sojuszników. Zanim rozpocznie się dowolna walka drużynowa, Kalista powinna użyć Strażnika, aby wypatrzeć ukrywających się przeciwników. Gdy walka się rozpocznie, Kalista zadaje potężne obrażenia za pomocą podstawowych ataków, trzymając się bezpiecznie dzięki odpowiedniemu wykorzystaniu Wojennej Gracji. Mając wystarczająco dużo czasu i odpowiednią ochronę, włócznie Kalisty uderzają z tylnych szeregów podczas każdej walki. Obrażenia i ładunki kumulują się szybko, czyniąc Kalistę doskonałym katem, dzięki Rozdarciu. Zew Przeznaczenia Wszechstronność superumiejętności czyni ją doskonałą do ochrony, rozpoczęcia ataku albo ratunku dla Przywiązanego sojusznika – a wykorzystana w pełni, wykonuje wszystkie te czynności naraz. Odpowiednio użyty Zew Przeznaczenia przeciwko kompozycjom atakującym zatrzymuje pościg i służy do wyprowadzanie kontrataku przez twoją drużynę. Jeżeli przywiązany Kalisty zostanie zaatakowany, szybkie użycie superumiejętności przenosi go w bezpieczne miejsce, zużywając efekty ograniczenia kontroli przeciwników i umożliwiając ucieczkę lub kontratak. Odważni grający Kalistą (i jeszcze odważniejsi Przywiązani) mogą rozpoczynać kombinacje lub kontynuować inicjację walki, dając Kaliście czas i miejsce na wykończenie przeciwników. center|500px Synergia *''Dobrze współpracuje z:'' **'' : Wytrzymali wspierający, jak Promyk Jutrzenki, są doskonałym celem dla Zewu Przeznaczenia. Po trafieniu w sam środek walki dzięki Kaliście, Leona może skorzystać z , aby szybko się przemieszczać i nakładać efekty ograniczenia kontroli. Dodatkowe punkty są przyznawane za użycie oraz Duchowej Więzi w tym samym czasie.'' **'' : Na papierze rzucenie kruchej Janny w sam środek wrogiej drużyny nie wydaje się najlepszym pomysłem, ale Zew Przeznaczenia i doskonale rozdzielają przeciwników.'' **'' : Wyobraźcie sobie Zew Przeznaczenia i uderzające wrogą drużynę jeden po drugim – dwukrotne obszarowe wyrzucenie przeciwników w górę wygrywa większość walk.'' *''Ma kłopoty z:'' **'' : Wolne podstawowe ataki Kalisty czynią ją podatną na unieruchomienie . Włócznia Zemsty musi rozważnie korzystać z Wojennej Gracji, aby przeżyć w walce z tą przeciwniczką.'' **'' : Umiejętności Ezreala doskonale kontrują Kalistę – pokonuje ją w walce na dystans dzięki i może z łatwością uciec przed Rozdarciem i Zewem Przeznaczenia dzięki szybkiemu .'' **'' : Umiejętność stanowi duży problem dla Kalisty, ponieważ jej głównym sposobem na ucieczkę jest spowolnienie przeciwnika. Jeżeli Kalista i jej sojusznik nie trafią Mastera Yi Zewem Przeznaczenia, prawdopodobnie zostanie ona poszatkowana .'' Spojrzenie na bohaterkę Kalista, zaprojektowana przez CertainlyT Różnorodność bohaterów pozwala nam osiągnąć jeden z naszych najważniejszych celów, którym jest sprawienie, by każdy mecz League był inny od poprzedniego. Podobnie jak ważna jest różnorodność bohaterów, równie ważna jest różnorodność graczy. Niektórzy przeciwnicy nie lubią ryzykować, inni walczą szybko i często. Dostosowanie się do wyjątkowego rytmu każdej gry jest kluczowe do odniesienia sukcesu. Ale League to gra zespołowa. Odczytywanie i reagowanie na postępowanie sojuszników jest równie ważne do odniesienia zwycięstwa. Kalista jest bohaterką dla graczy, którzy lubią odczytywać zamiary sojuszników i współpracować razem w celu odniesienia zwycięstwa. Jako projektanci ciągle staramy się pomóc graczom w odniesieniu sukcesu. Tworzenie scenariuszy, które przytłaczają lub mylą graczy, jest proste, ale stworzenie dobrych fundamentów pod sukces stanowi wyzwanie. W związku z tym, Kalista skupia się na współpracy między sobą a wybranym sojusznikiem i posiada zestaw umiejętności, które umożliwią im odniesienie zwycięstwa. right|250px Ważnym jest, aby wyraźnie zaznaczyć odpowiednie rzeczy dla graczy i niewidoczne uczynić widocznym. Skupienie się na konkretnym bohaterze to szansa na rozwój umiejętności gracza w danej dziedzinie, aby mógł on to wykorzystać w innym kontekście. Przyjrzyjmy się dżungli z perspektywy nowego gracza: prawdopodobnie nie dojrzy on wartości w farmowaniu jej i uniemożliwieniu przeciwnikowi farmowania jej, jednocześnie kontrolując ważniejsze cele na mapie. Pożarcie Nunu to doskonałe narzędzie do dżunglowania, które podkreśla skuteczny sposób gry. Opanowanie Nunu uczy gracza jak dżunglować, umożliwiając mu odniesienie sukcesu innymi bohaterami w tej roli. Teraz pomyślmy o tym w kontekście specjalizacji Kalisty w wykorzystaniu współpracy. * **''Bierna: Duchowa Więź – jeżeli Kalista i jej sojusznik zaatakują przeciwnika w przeciągu sekundy, zadadzą celowi dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne.'' Duchowa Więź została zaprojektowana w celu stworzenia skutecznej gry w podwójnej alei. W dolnej alei często walki przybierają formę dwóch starć 1 na 1, które odbywają się blisko siebie, zamiast starcia 2 na 2, w którym wygrywa się dzięki współpracy. Bierny efekt Strażnika podkreśla to, co jest najbardziej optymalnym zagraniem w takich sytuacjach: skupienie ataków. Równie ważne, co pomoc graczowi w poznaniu kryteriów odniesienia sukcesu, jest udostępnienie narzędzi, które pomogą to osiągnąć. Takie narzędzia są interesujące, ponieważ zawierają więcej rzeczy niż tylko czystą moc. Pod tym względem zdolności Kalisty starają się podkreślić współpracę, eliminując zachętę do samolubnych zagrań i wizualnie przekazując zamiary. Spójrzcie na użycie Strażnika, zwalnia on wspierającego (i prawdopodobnie Przywiązanego) z części obowiązku utrzymywania wizji. Dzięki temu częściej będą mogli współpracować, aby zadać dodatkowe obrażenia i zasiać spustoszenie Zewem Przeznaczenia. Takie projektowanie pozwala nam na lepsze podkreślenie współpracy, bez czynienia Kalisty tak bardzo potrzebującej komunikacji, że praktycznie wymagane jest siedzenie w tym samym pokoju co Przywiązany. center|500px Nie możemy się doczekać, aby zobaczyć, co gracze będą w stanie zrobić, grając jako Kalista. Dajcie znać poniżej, co myślicie! Kategoria:Strony rozwoju bohaterów en:Kalista/Development